


All In Good Fun

by hellontheheart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellontheheart/pseuds/hellontheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Ash. It’s all in good fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Good Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote super quick. There will be a second part, enjoy :)

It had been a really long day and you just wanted to go home and cuddle with Ashton. You pulled into the driveway, opened the trunk and started grabbing the grocery bags. Struggling with the bags, you call out for Ashton’s help. No answer. _Where the fuck is he?_   You call out his name again, still no answer. You sit the bags down on the counter and make your way through the kitchen to the living room. The TV was on but no sign of Ashton anywhere. 

“Always leaving the goddamn TV on.” You mumble to yourself. The next room you check is the computer room. No Ash. Starting to panic, you run quickly up the stairs to your bedroom. Hearing an odd noise, you creep up to the slightly ajar door. You peek inside and see Ashton laying on the bed, getting himself off. His eyes were shut tightly as your name rolled off his tongue in quiet moans. The way his muscles tightened as he ran his hand up and down his shaft. The way he licked his lips every so often, the way he was breathing heavy. You felt yourself become wet from just watching him. He was just _so. fucking. sexy._ Feeling yourself blush, you try your hardest to open the door quietly, but it creeks. Ashton jumps up; his face turning a bright shade of red. He quickly pulls up his boxers, hiding the evidence. 

“Babe, wha-what are you doing home?” He stutters. “I, I, shit.” Ignoring his ongoing rambling, you walk over to the side of the bed. Looking him up and down, licking your lips.

“Tisk, tisk. What do we have here?” You poke a finger into his chest, making him lay down on his back. “This deserves some type of punishment, don’t you think, baby?” You whisper in his ear, as you trail kisses up and down his neck. Sucking and licking his skin. Soft moans leave his lips. He reaches for your waist but you slap his hands away. Getting off the bed, you go in search of a something to tie his hands up. You spot one of his bandanas on the floor. Lifting his hands up above his head, you tie them to the headboard.

“Babe, come on.” He whines, “this isn't funny.” He tries to get free, but you made sure it was tied tight.

“Come on, Ash. It’s all in good fun.” You giggle, sliding a hand up and down his chest. “Now where was I?” Kissing him, you palm his erection through the cloth. He whimpers, pulling harder at the bandana holding him back.

“Shit, you know damn well I don’t like to be teased,” he groans, leaning his head back as you slip your hand into his boxers and toy with the tip, feeling the warmth of the pre-cum on your fingers. “You’re gonna pay for this, baby girl,” he growls.

“Oh, I can’t wait for that,” you wink at him.  Ashton let out a deep sigh as you began to kiss down his neck, to his collarbone. Sucking harshly on his skin. Leaving dark purple marks, that he wouldn't be able to hide. Working your way down his chest, you stop just short of where his boxers begin. Ashton groans in frustration as you remove your hands and lips.

“Babe,” he breathes out, “please, just finish me off.” You smile up at him, hooking your fingers between his skin and the boxers, pulling them down his thighs and throwing them behind you.

“Shit! I forgot to put the milk away,” you say, getting off the bed, leaving him naked.

“What?” Ashton says confused.

“I forgot the milk in the trunk, I’ll be right back,” you leave a kiss on his lips as you run out of the room.

“Babe, get back here and suck me off!” Ashton yells, trying to get his hands free. “Fuck!”

Running down the stairs, you laugh to yourself as Ashton continues to beg. You knew what you were doing and you knew damn well Ashton would take it out on you later. Smiling at the things he was going to do, you quickly made your way to the car, pulling the last few bags out and the milk. You throw them on the floor, carelessly putting the milk in the fridge, you finally had back up stairs.

Ashton was not too pleased at how you just up and left him.

“I’m back!” You tease him, slowly removing your shirt and shorts. Ashton licked his lips at the sight. Walking back over to the bed, you reach behind your back and unclasp your bra. You can hear Ashton’s breath catch in his throat as the straps slowly fall down your arms. Pulling it completely off as you get to the bed, you straddled his hips.

“Let me touch you,” he pouts, “it’s been weeks since I've touched you.” You look up at him with puppy eyes as you lean down and place a kiss on chest. “Ugh.”

Taking him into your hand again, you scoot down to become eye level with his throbbing dick. You tease the tip with you tongue, watching Ashton squirm  at your touch only turned you on more. Never breaking eye contact, you take him into your mouth. A faint ‘fuck’ leaves his lips. Bobbing your head up and down at a slow pace, you take as much of him in as you can, using your hand to pump the rest. His breathing becomes heavier, your name and curse words falling off his lips as you suck him harder, faster. You feel him starting to tense up as he comes close to his release.

“Fuck,” Ashton hisses, “just like that baby, don’t fucking stop.” He slightly thrusts his hips up, almost causing you to gag. Pulling his dick out of your mouth, you lick around the tip, still pumping up and down on his shaft, before once again taking him into your mouth. “I’m gonna, fuck,” he moans loudly, releasing the warm, salty liquid down your throat. Licking up every last drop, you smile up at him. The look of pure ecstasy on his face.  

“Couldn't do that yourself, could ya?” You laugh, kissing his lips. Letting him taste himself on your tongue.

**  
**“Un fucking tie me,” his voice, deep and husky, “it’s you’re turn.”


End file.
